thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Slater
Introduction Jessie Slater (formerly Jessie Wolfhart) was the wife of Dannie Slater. She had a very timid yet kind attitude which she used to her advantage in order to make a lot of connections and gain information. She worked as a manager for RedLine under Archie Cooper. Biography (work in progress) Background Jessie was raised in a small city known as Silver Lake. At a very young age, she was given to her father and he gained full custody of her. Jessie's does not know who her mother is and her father claims that he doesn't remember either due to it being a drunken one night stand. Jessie's father, August Castle, was an alcoholic who often went on drinking binges and lost a lot of money gambling in the process. Jessie often was home alone and took care of herself for the most part. She made a few friends in Silver Lake who she has since lost contact with such as Adam Stone, Marco Holliday, Gavin Holliday and Norman Jayden. Jessie was partially a troublemaker who liked to do things her own way. When Jessie got older, all of her friends went down the path of wanting to enlist in the Police Academy. Jessie wasn't too fond of this idea but she felt like it would make her dad feel proud in a way. She was always and has always craved that feeling of having someone feel proud of her. She went into the Marshal Service where she helped hunt down criminals that the police force were looking for. She ended up being removed from the force due to an incident involving improper handling of a hostage situation along with other things. This left a bad taste in her mouth with the police department. She began to realize being apart of the police force wasn't something she wanted, she was doing it to make her friends and family happy and proud of her. New Start She moved to Los Santos with the intention of finding a new job, keeping to herself and trusting no one. She was very straight forward, independent and had a low tolerance to many things. Dannie Slater was the light at the end of Jessie's tunnel. He was so full of life and kind and caring and compassionate and truly cared for her even though they didn't know each other for that long. Jessie fell for Dannie almost instantly but was too stubborn and hard headed to even admit that. Jessie was very aggressive when first arriving to Los Santos and racked up at least 15+ Assault / Disturbing the Peace charges for getting into fights frequently. Information Game Jessie's strong suit has always been the game of information. Even a simple game of hide and seek as a kid would fuel that. She likes to know things, everything she can. She began to make many connections throughout Los Santos and used it to her advantage. She kept a notebook with information she has obtained and uses it to get herself and Dannie out of dangerous situations. She kept this notebook and added to it on multiple occasions. The first job Jessie got in the city was being an informant for Jimmy Hillside where she obtained information on other gangs which she would give to The Grove Street Collective. This was the start of improving her skills in order to gain information on everyone in the city that could possibly protect herself and Dannie when they get into trouble. Gaining information and knowing things gave Jessie a reason to be relaxed and have her mind at ease knowing what could happen and when. Payback with Dannie With the amount of people Dannie would constantly upset or make angry, Jessie always stood behind him and tried to rebuild the bridges that had been burned for one reason or another. The two often had a few arguments and have broken up three times but in the end, they stood by each other's side when things got rough. Dannie and Jessie would only taunt and mess with people who messed with them first. The revenge they sought was often stealing their most personal possession, often their cars, and launching them off of the Del Perro Pier. Launching stolen cars into the water became one of their signature moves and there are many cars at the bottom of the pier including one of Avery Jenkins's Taco Vans, Lang Buddha's signature pink van, Abdul al-Rahim's taxi and more. Timmy Macapone's Crew Timmy Macapone arrived in Los Santos looking to start a crew to get his loan business rolling. He wanted a small group but he wanted them to be proficient. He ended up picking up Bruce Greenwell as his right hand and his driver, Dannie Slater as his fall guy who did all of the dirty work and street work and Jessie who was his hidden wildcard who gained all kinds of information on whoever he requested. Jessie was basically a walking encyclopedia for Macapone and no one knew she was even affiliated with him. The four worked well but it came slowly to a stop when Macapone began to have a thing for Katie Rage and apparently so did Bruce, which caused.. issues within the business. Richard Oakes While the love triangle between Macapone, Katie and Bruce was going around, Dannie managed to piss off a man who should have never been messed with by the name of Richard Oakes. Richard Oakes is a world famous Serial Killer who died at the hands of Tony Andrews, a police officer for the San Andreas State Police. Richard Oakes knew of Jessie's strong connection to Dannie and when Richard could not get to Dannie directly, he went after Jessie. The two went on a nature hike after Jessie and Dannie had gotten into an argument which led to Richard questioning Jessie about her life, family, goals, aspirations, etc. He struck her with his hatchet multiple times and left her to bleed out at the end of Raton View middle trail that faces towards Cassidy Creek. This left Jessie with life threatening injuries and in the hospital for quite awhile but she pulled through. Trooper Tony Andrews had found her and brought her to the hospital. After recovering, Jessie dyed her hair and went into hiding while doing multiple therapy sessions with Zoey Lyrais. Jessie eventually revisited the crime scene with Tony Andrews where she had a break down and revealed that Richard Oakes was the one who attacked her. TNB (Trust No Bitch) x Adam Stone's Funeral x Chop Shop Jack Jackson took over the chop shop when it was moved from the Southside docks to the new, more known location down the road from Mission Row. Jessie and Dannie were the first two to come through the shop under the new ownership and were asked to pay $3,000 a week to chop cars with as much as they want and were given protection by Grove Street. After a few weeks, Jessie and Dannie spent a lot of time in the shop, constantly working and offering help whenever available. During this time, Jessie and Dannie were pulled in by Ned Felman and the Eastside Epsilon crew in an attempt to hire them into their war against Grove Street. When they "agreed", they went straight to Jack Jackson and told them everything they had heard in order to gain some more trust with Jack and Grove. Jack began to trust them more and offer them more types of jobs. Down the line, Jack picked up Jessie to be a manager for the chop shop. She organized their books and collected payments alongside other members of Grove Street and kept it functioning while Jack was off doing other things. Dannie's Disappearance On June 21st, 2018, Jessie and Dannie decided to make it official and got married at the courthouse. Leon Church, Penny Wise and Grant Mchenry were present for the ceremony. Later that night, Dannie Slater was kidnapped by Edward Jasper and Darren Fole and was later killed in the swamps by the Military Base. His body has not been found. Jessie was in the dark and went on a man hunt to figure out who did this to Dannie and where he was for two months. Leon Church suggested that Jessie should make a list of everyone in her phone book and cross off people who aren't suspicious. If they were suspicious, they should be given a number 1 to 10, 1 being least likely and 10 being most likely to know something. She made two copies of the list, one is hidden in the box on the end of the pier where the life ring is and Tidus Martel is aware of this location. The second list has been sent to Gunnar Mason, a close friend of Jessie's. The Gambinos x Drugs x Tribe x Grove Street With Jessie being pulled in multiple directions and many groups expressed interest in having Jessie on their side, Jack Jackson made a subtle remark to Jessie one day stating that "Green might be your color, Jessie". She began to be slowly introduced to things that Grove handles in the city. She would often ride around with Jack Jackson, Dequan Mathis and a few others like Willie Brown, Boris, Jimmy Hillside, etc. Mav Doretto, who taught Jessie a lot of what she knows about how the city works above ground and underground, mentioned to Jessie that she will have a decision to make soon because they were grooming her to be one of them. The day came where Jack told Jessie to bring her scorpion and meet with him and another later that night and Mav pulled her to the side and said "you are about to get your colors". Jack organized a situation where him, Boris, Q, Willie, Jessie and Luca kidnap Father Marcus in a box truck and take him to the Oil Fields to get information out of him. Father Marcus Keane at this time was exposed for hiring people to join gangs and cause conflict to start gang wars in order to cause deaths, which in return would get him paid since he ran funeral services at a church. Grove and Luca tortured and interrogated Father Marcus for awhile and when they were done with that, they had Jessie finish the job. Jack walked with her to the box truck and had Q open the back doors while Jessie shot him 7-8 times. She jumped into a car with Willie and Boris and left the scene while Q and Jack cleaned up the box truck and left on their own. Cleaning Up (Street Dreams & Redline) x Jessie and Jasper After the disappearance of Dannie Slater, which Edward Jasper was personally responsible for, Jasper reached out to Jessie in an attempt to appear friendly and offer his hand to help her find Dannie. During their first meeting, Robyn Miles and Tidus Martel overwatched and Jasper explained how he just wanted to help Jessie find Dannie because he also lost his wife, Willow, and he understood her pain. Jasper left their meeting by giving Jessie a brand new switchblade wrapped in a neat, colorful box. This left Jessie with multiple questions with no answers. Jasper and Jessie would often meet and discuss new information in the case in finding Dannie. Most of these meetings were in places around and near Mirror Park and Robyn Miles would often attend also but she never spoke. Many people were looking into the disappearance of Dannie including Penny Wise, Ace Detective who may have gone too deep in her research and was later given $5,000.00 to keep quiet and stop looking into the Gambinos. One day, Jasper said that he interviewed people from the Hotel where Dannie was last seen and he had his own private investigator on the case. Jasper retrieved Dannie's smashed phone and handed it over to Jessie. When Jasper was explaining the story, he first mentioned that a female employee had found the phone but later in his story he suggested that it was a male employee. This caught Jessie's attention and she started to not trust Jasper. Jessie and Jasper met at an area near the old military base by a bridge that connected two dirt paths. Jessie began to question Jasper and accuse him of not telling the truth. He didn't budge but he laid his pistol on the floor, surrendering himself and told her to shoot him. Jessie thought it was a bait and she instead pulled out the switchblade Jasper had given her and stabbed him in the back. She then stole Jasper's Gallivanter and drove to a fishing dock in Paleto where she then phoned Archie Cooper for help. Archie asked if she had just done something to someone and she hesitated then nodded. Juan Goodman, who was with Archie at the time, was tasked with getting rid of the car while Archie took Jessie to dispose of the weapon and hide the evidence. Jasper considered things as personal at this point and instead of taking Luca Gambino's orders to back off, Jasper pursued and wanted to take out Jessie. Jessie being terrified that the Gambinos would hunt her down and kill her in addition to other issues going on, Jessie went to Tidus Martel for help. She told Tidus everything and Tidus gave Jessie a ticket to Vice City, which was meant for someone else who would no longer need it, and Jessie went to hide with Tidus' sister for a period of time. Tidus and Jessie remained in contact over a private online server. A week or two later, Tidus told Jessie that Jasper had attacked him, screaming about where Jessie was and he tried to kill him. Jessie dropped everything and immediately took a flight back to Los Santos. Blood Out Jessie had already been involved in numerous, high level situations with Grove Street but was still kept in the dark on some situations. Jack Jackson had the intentions of fully pulling her into Grove but Archie Cooper had a talk with Jack and stated he didn't want her to be fully bled in. In this lifestyle, you can't just leave, you have to bleed out because you know too much. Somehow, Archie convinced Jack to let Jessie leave before going further in without any consequences. She remained close with many members of Grove, helped run Redline and passed up information as it came along. Jessie was never a full member of Grove but she was close to being bled in until Archie pulled her out for her safety. Dannie's Return x Edward Jasper's Execution x The Fall of Jessie Slater x Links - Medical Report after the Richard Oakes attack from Pillbox Medical - Private Server between Tidus Martel (Aamon) and Jessie (Solo) Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters